Tallpines
|books=''Mapleshade's Vengeance, ''Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, The Prophecies Begin, Firestar's Quest }} Tallpines and the Treecutplace are a pine tree sawmill located in the southern reaches of ThunderClan's territory in the old forest.As revealed by the official map in Secrets of the Clans and in all books where the action takes place at the forest. Description :Tallpines is located on the boundary line of Twolegplace in ThunderClan's forest territory. It is a controlled forest, grown for the purpose of milling for Twolegs. Located within the pines is Treecutplace, where Twolegs operate the tree-eater, of which the growls can be heard around the surrounding area. When the monster leaves tracks, the earth is upturned. It is noted when the tracks fill with rainwater, the scent of the Treecut monster lingers. :The pine trees in the area are planted on flat ground and in straight lines. The area lacks undergrowth to hide in. This makes it hard for cats to hide, but, makes for easier hunting as prey cannot hide either. In greenleaf, Treecutplace becomes busy with Twoleg activity when they begin felling trees for their own uses. Location history :Following a forest fire, Tallpines is heavily damaged. The area closer to the Treecutplace is said to be worst as it was the source of the fire. The area was reduced to gray ash and dotted tree stumps. Any remaining pine stumps are said to be reduced to tapered stumps, and the area is unable to be used for hunting due to the lack of surviving prey. Book appearances In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :Tallpines is introduced for the first time by Lionheart and Tigerclaw during a patrol around ThunderClan territory with the two apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw. It is described as a place where many pine trees grow, but Twolegs cut them down every now and then for wood. :When Firepaw is doing his assessment, he is assigned by Tigerclaw to go past Tallpines and the Treecut place to the woods. He catches a mouse while in Tallpines. Fire and Ice :Fireheart is hunting in Tallpines when he finds Smudge, and sees that his old friend has been to the Cutter. Later in the book, Fireheart is in Tallpines again, and see the brown tabby she-cat that turns out to be Princess, Fireheart's sister. :Fireheart shows Cinderpaw Tallpines and the Treecut place when he is showing her around ThunderClan territory. Later, during her and Brackenpaw's assessment, they are sent to do a hunting mission through Tallpines. :Fireheart has to collect catmint several times from Twoleg place, thus passing through Tallpines, in order to help the sick cats with greencough. Forest of Secrets :When Fireheart is looking for Cloudpaw, he goes on the trail that leads to Tallpines, which is past the Treecut Place. Cloudpaw is seen hunting for prey near Tallpines, Fireheart finds Cloudpaw and his fresh -kill, they also see Tigerclaw and a bunch of former ShadowClan warriors by the Treecut place. Rising Storm :Cloudpaw once goes hunting in Tallpines. Fireheart follows him, and states that tracking him through Tallpines was easy. Later when Cloudpaw gets stolen from Twolegs, Fireheart and Sandstorm go through Tallpines to rescue him. :It is mentioned that during the fire later in the book, Tallpines is one of the places that gets damaged the most. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart and Sandstorm try to go hunting in Tallpines. But due to the fire, there is little prey. They meet up with Princess and find Twolegs searching for something. :Later Fireheart, Sandstorm and Cloudtail decide to hunt through Tallpines. The Darkest Hour :After Firestar becomes leader, he goes to Tallpines to spend some time to himself and work out what it means to be a leader. :When Tawnypaw goes missing, Goldenflower and Mousefur are sent to Tallpines to search for her. Cloudtail and Firestar later pass through Tallpines when they go to the Twolegplace to see Princess. In the ''Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Featherwhisker, Bluefur, and Snowfur go to an abandoned Twoleg nest to collect catmint, they have to pass through Tallpines, and Bluefur notes that the scent of Twolegplace drifts through it. Later, she and Thistleclaw go hunting near Tallpines, as all the other forest in the territory is brittle and flattened by rain. The bare forest around Tallpines seems like a good spot to hunt for prey, but the two don't catch much. Suddenly, Thistleclaw thinks he scents a kittypet, and he jumps onto a Twoleg fence, staring through the Twoleg nests. :Goldenflower leads a patrol among Tallpines that consists of Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Patchpelt. She orders them to split into pairs: she and Patchpelt will check near the Treecut place, and Bluefur and Thrushpelt can check the Twoleg border. Firestar's Quest :Firestar leads the evening patrol close to Tallpines, wary of any remnants of BloodClan, the group of rogues that were brought into the forest by Tigerstar, in an effort to get ThunderClan and WindClan to join the Clan, TigerClan, which was the two Clans of, ShadowClan and RiverClan, combined under the leadership of Tigerstar. But to his and his patrol's luck, they find no remnants near Tallpines. In the ''Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Mapleshade, following her exile from ThunderClan skirts along the border of Tallpines and the Treecutplace. She leaves the border quickly, returning to the brambles as she makes her way to RiverClan territory. Pinestar's Choice :Pinepaw accompanies Fallowsong and Nettlebreeze on a hunting patrol. The three cats skirt past Treecutplace, spreading out to look for prey. :To avoid being caught by a patrol, Pinestar heads toward the Treecutplace and tries to sleep, but, is interrogated by Jake, asking about the Clans. Later on, Pinestar again escapes to Tallpines to avoid patrols and meets up with his friend, Shanty. Goosefeather's Curse :When Swiftpaw is missing, Doestar orders Pineheart to take a patrol to the Treecutplace and the border along Twolegplace after he reports that they'd already searched Snakerocks and the Thunderpath boundary. Oakstar begins to address his Clan's worry about the trespassing kittypets, noting that they were becoming more daring by crossing into Treecutplace. :Later, Goosefeather has a vision about a harsh leafbare. He, Cloudberry, Doestar and Pineheart all discuss what they could do to try and survive the threat. Doestar suggests finding other sources of prey, expanding borders or exploring Twolegplace. Pineheart notes that the warriors likely wouldn't be happy with the latter, but, suggests setting borders around Treecutplace and hunting there instead. Spottedleaf's Heart'' :Spottedpaw is shown the territory alongside her brother, his mentor, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw bounds ahead of the others, naming the area and noting how Twolegs cut down trees there. Later on, Spottedpaw hunts near Treecutplace, noting that it is an easier area to hunt. Notes and references ru:Высокие Сосныnl:Hoogsparrende:Hochkiefern Category:Locations